


Pretender

by hisa (hisaseo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, also i don't know about tagging, and i suck at writing kissing scene sorry :(, i can't really write angst since it's been a while so here it is
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaseo/pseuds/hisa
Summary: Pada awalnya, Johnny senang bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman kuliahnya seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, berita yang Ten sampaikan malam itu langsung merusak semuanya.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini terinspirasi oleh lagu Official Hige Dandism - Pretender. Boleh sambil didengarkan XD Semoga kalian suka~

Johnny memasuki sebuah restoran tepat di pinggir jalan raya, memandang dengan takjub. Sepemandangan Johnny, tidak ada meja yang tak terisi. Dan tidak ada meja yang diisi hanya oleh satu orang. Yang duduk di dalam restoran kebanyakan bergerombol, paling banyak empat orang. Tentunya, yang pasti ada di restoran yang hampir penuh itu, suara tawa dan obrolan yang keras. Rasanya memekikkan telinga Johnny.

Untungnya, kali ini, Ten memesan sebuah tempat yang khusus. Mungkin bisa dibilang tempat VIP. Menurut pria yang lebih muda dari Johnny itu, semuanya sudah terkendali : tempat tertutup, eksklusif, muat hingga 10 orang. Lebih dari cukup. Tidak lupa juga daging yang dijual di sini berkualitas tinggi dengan harga murah.

Ya, yang sangat diharapkan Johnny, apalagi di akhir bulan seperti ini.

Pria besar itu bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan itu mengenai tempat khusus itu, ditunjukkan untuk terus berjalan ke belakang. Johnny berjalan melalui celah antar kursi dari meja yang berbeda, yang cukup hanya untuk satu orang. Ia terus berjalan ke belakang, mencoba mencari di ruangan yang mana teman-temannya berada. Ia menajamkan telinganya, sambil menerka-nerka bayangan yang terpancar dari dalam melalui kertas tipis yang menutupi rangka pintu.

"Johnny?" panggil seseorang.

Yang terpanggil menoleh, dengan mata terbuka lebar. Di hadapan Johnny, berdiri seorang pria yang sangat familiar dengannya. Rambut itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, bentuk wajahnya, semuanya. Pria yang sudah tidak Johnny temui selama hampir 3 bulan lamanya, semenjak pria itu pindah perusahaan dari tempat Johnny ke perusahaan lain.

"Doyoung?" sahut Johnny, tersenyum lebar melihat teman lamanya itu ada di hadapannya. "Kamu diundang Ten juga?" tanya pria itu.

Doyoung mengangguk.

"Kamu juga?" Kini Doyoung yang bertanya.

"Iya. Kamu tau di ruangan yang mana nggak?"

"Pas banget kamu berdiri di depannya."

Johnny menoleh, samar-samar mendengar suara Ten yang sedang semangat, disambut dengan tawa beberapa orang.

"Masuk, John."

Menurut, Johnny membuka pintunya, menyibakkan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang. Ten tampak sedang bercerita dengan gestur badannya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain, Yuta, Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan Taeil, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Namun mereka langsung menoleh begitu pintu terbuka, tersenyum lebar melihat ke arah Johnny yang paling belakangan datang.

"Kemana aja, John? Ditungguin udah lama sama calon pengantin baru," ujar Yuta, matanya mengarah ke arah Taeil yang tertawa canggung menanggapi perkataan Yuta.

"Jangan diumbar-umbar dulu infonya dong," kata Taeil sambil menyikut Yuta yang tertawa karena Taeil salah tingkah.

"Maaf, Mr. Moon. Saya nggak sengaja," ucap Yuta seraya membungkuk meminta maaf, sesopan mungkin kepada temannya yang lebih tua itu. Johnny hanya tertawa, begitu pun Doyoung.

Doyoung memasuki ruangan lebih dulu, disusul dengan Johnny yang masih harus membuka sepatu sneakersnya. Setelah menutup pintunya, Johnny berbalik, melihat satu-satunya tempat kosong yang tersisa adalah di antara Taeyong dan Doyoung.

Johnny meneguk ludah. Merasa sedikit kesal dalam hati, karena sudah diberikan cobaan atas perasaannya setelah sekian lama.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sehingga ia langsung duduk di samping Taeyong, di samping Doyoung. Di hadapannya, gelas kecil sudah terisi penuh dengan soju. Ia menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang baru saja menaruh botol soju. Pria tinggi itu menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan heran, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Taeyong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Nggak. Tumben aja," balas Johnny.

"Baru tau aku baik?"

"Aku nggak minta juga."

"You will ask for it, I bet," ujar Taeyong meneguk minuman dari gelasnya sendiri.

"Halo semuanya!" seru Ten, tampak bersemangat. Sangat bersemangat, jika Johnny boleh menambahkan. Sepertinya Ten sudah minum beberapa gelas soju. "Hari ini, kita ngumpul karena udah lama banget kita nggak nongki nongki kayak gini dari.... jaman kuliah nggak sih?" Ten bertanya kepada Yuta yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Lama banget. Paling baru 1 atau 2 tahun lalu," sahut Taeyong, menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tetep aja lama, Taeyong sayang," kata Ten. Ia berdeham. "Dan kita berkumpul karena ada dua berita menyenangkan dan satu berita menyedihkan."

Empat orang, yaitu Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeil, dan Yuta, bingung dengan embel-embel "satu berita menyedihkan" yang diucapkan Ten. Taeyong bersikap seperti biasa, begitu pun Ten dan Johnny. Yang tahu berita menyedihkan itu. Johnny terkejut, sebenarnya, karena ia tak tahu berita menyenangkan satu lagi yang dimaksud oleh Ten.

"Berita pertama," lanjut Ten, "Taeil hyung bakalan nikah bentar lagi guys!" Ten bertepuk tangan, diiringi oleh sisanya. Taeil tertawa canggung, tapi senyumnya sumringah.

Sesungguhnya, berita Taeil yang akan menikah sudah terdengar dari beberapa minggu lalu. Wajar saja, Taeil sempat bertanya mengenai cara melamar yang romantis, dan langsung mengumumkan jawaban sang calon istri melalui grup chat yang mereka punya sejak jaman kuliah. Entah ide siapa yang dipakai, karena Johnny, Ten, dan Yuta menyarankan berbagai macam cara.

"Silahkan, Taeil hyung, mungkin ada yang mau disampaikan?" kata Ten, nadanya seperti MC dadakan yang sedang mewawancarai pemenang lomba nyanyi.

"Eeeh.. apa ya? Ya, pokoknya terima kasih buat saran-saran kalian waktu itu. Terutama buat Ten, yang idenya akhirnya aku pake," ungkap Taeil.

"Woah, padahal ide aku terlalu cheesy," ujar Ten, yang bergidik sendiri mengingat idenya. Menurut Johnny, menaruh cincin di atas es krim yang ditutupi bola coklat memang agak cheesy, tapi buktinya pacar Taeil tidak menghiraukan ide cheesy itu dan menerima lamarannya.

"Ya, aku seneng aja. Ngomong apa lagi ya?" Taeil kebingungan.

"OK, tepuk tangan buat Taeil hyung!" seru Ten, diikuti oleh tepuk tangan dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Berita menyenangkan kedua," kata Ten, namun terhenti sebentar, "ada yang mau nikah lagi!"

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Otomatis, ia menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang nampak tahu tentang berita ini dari tadi. Taeyong melirik ke arah Johnny, namun ia langsung menatap Ten yang masih bergaya seperti MC itu.

"Yeay! Selamat buat Jaehyun dan Doyoung!!" seru Ten bertepuk tangan semangat, diikuti Taeil, Yuta, dan Taeyong. Sedangkan pasangan yang disebutkan hanya menatap satu sama lain, merasa malu mendengar pengumuman mereka sendiri.

Jantung Johnny seolah berhenti berdetak, waktu berjalan semakin lambat, semua gerakan teman-temannya jadi sangat lambat. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Doyoung yang tersenyum lebar, dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Hampir sama dengan Jaehyun, tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Keduanya terlihat bahagia.

"John baru denger?" kata Ten, menyadarkan lamunan Johnny. Semuanya seolah kembali seperti semula, waktu berjalan normal, tidak ada lagi gerakan lambat, jantungnya berdetak. Walaupun sangat cepat.

"Iya," jawab Johnny, matanya masih membulat. Ia bahkan harus menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan mulut, saking terkejutnya. Dilihatnya kedua orang itu, Jaehyun dan Doyoung, diulurkannya tangannya. "OMG selamat kalian."

Wajah Johnny terlihat senang, dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging. Tapi hatinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat pahit untuk dikatakan, jabatan tangannya terasa meremukkan tangannya. Jika ia bisa protes, ia akan protes saat itu juga. Tapi kali ini, yang ada di otak Johnny hanya satu.

Doyoung akan menikah. Ia harus ikut bahagia.

Otaknya memutar setiap memori, setiap waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Doyoung saat kuliah dulu. Ia mengingat kembali perkenalan pertama mereka di salah satu kelas, ia mengingat kembali percakapan pertama mereka tentang salah satu band yang sedang naik daun waktu itu, ia mengingat saat mereka pertama kali melakukan sleepover di rumah Johnny yang sering sepi, ia mengingat kembali saat Doyoung menangis saat ia diumumkan bisa bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Johnny. Bajunya basah waktu itu, karena Doyoung saat itu menangis di baju Johnny.

Dan kini, Doyoung yang sama yang sudah ia sukai sejak tahun kedua kuliah itu akan jadi suami orang lain. Jaehyun, teman baiknya. Yang selalu ia percaya sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

Tapi Johnny sudah tahu bahwa ia tak punya harapan, perasaannya pada Doyoung tak pernah terbalaskan. Sejak kuliah dulu, semuanya bukan tentangnya. Jaehyun adalah topik utama pembicaraan Doyoung saat mereka sleepover, Doyoung menangis karena Jaehyun juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Johnny, bahkan saat Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, Doyoung langsung melapor ke Johnny.

Jaehyun nembak aku, John ㅠㅠ

Bahkan Johnny masih ingat isi chatnya. Pathetic.

"Berita menyedihkannya," kata Ten, membuyarkan flashback Johnny, "Johnny udah nggak bakalan sama kita minggu depan."

Semua terkesiap, kecuali Taeyong dan Ten, menatap ke arah Johnny dengan tatapan yang sama : penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Loh kenapa John?" Doyoung yang pertama kali bereaksi, memegang tangan Johnny yang sedari tadi terkepal sejak pengumuman menikah Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

Johnny hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu mau bunuh diri minggu depan, John?" tanya Yuta, terlihat sangat sedih. Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah.

"Ya nggak lah, bego," jawab Johnny terkekeh. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari sentuhan Doyoung. "Aku harus balik lagi ke Amerika, guys."

"Kok dadakan banget?" tanya Taeil.

"Soalnya keputusannya juga mendadak sih. Papa kemaren tiba-tiba harus masuk rumah sakit, terus mama minta aku buat ngurusin usahanya. Terus aku mikir bakal stay di sana seterusnya," jelas Johnny, menahan emosinya, rasa sedihnya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Johnny merasa kepergiannya ke Amerika nanti mungkin sudah direncanakan oleh semesta. Supaya ia tidak harus melihat orang yang disukainya mengucapkan janji sehidup semati itu dengan orang lain. Memikirkannya membuat perasaan Johnny agak lega. Ia tidak perlu khawatir jika Jaehyun bersikap yang aneh-aneh terhadap Doyoung, karena ia percaya dengan mata Doyoung. Ia percaya pada kemampuan menilai orang yang Doyoung punya.

Jika Doyoung merasa bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan Jaehyun, berarti pria itu memang bisa.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, John?" tanya Ten.

"Kayak mau meninggal aja," Johnny lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Cuman mau bilang aja makasih udah selalu ada buat aku, guys. Aku bakal sering-sering balik ke sini, kok, aku usahain."

"Balik ke sini udah jadi pemilik usaha besar di Chicago," pikir Yuta, diucapkannya dengan lantang, "bagus tuh! Balik sini langsung traktir kita-kita."

Johnny hanya tertawa. Matanya tak mau bertemu dengan Doyoung.

—-oOo—-

"Bener kan? Kamu pasti perlu sojunya tadi," kata Taeyong, berjalan ke arah Johnny yang sedang berdiri di luar restoran, menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangunan itu.

"Hahaha, makasih Yong," balas Johnny. Tidak seperti Ten dan Yuta yang menggila dengan meminum soju, yang lain tidak minum banyak. Bahkan Johnny hanya meminum soju yang dituangkan Taeyong tadi.

Ia sedang tidak ingin minum, itu saja. Cukup perasaannya saja yang sakit, jangan sampai hatinya ikut rusak karena patah hati.

"Kamu udah tau dari kapan Doyoung sama Jaehyun mau nikah?" tanya Johnny sambil menoleh ke arah Taeyong, yang sedang menatap jalan kecil di depan mereka yang sepi.

"Minggu kemaren. Ten ngasih tau lewat chat," jelas Taeyong. "You're okay, John?"

Johnny tertawa sumbang.

"Do I look like it?" tanya Johnny, menunjuk ke arah wajahnya.

"Nggak terlalu sih," jawab Taeyong.

Keduanya diam. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang. Tak ada yang membuka mulut mereka. Johnny sedang tidak ingin berkata apa-apa. Jika ia mengucapkan sesuatu, itu pasti adalah ucapan-ucapan kasar, ucapan-ucapan yang membuatnya semakin down. Johnny sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang seperti itu.

"John," panggil Taeyong, disambut gumaman Johnny, "mau pulang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa tau kamu butuh istirahat. Butuh nangis, mungkin?"

Ya. Ia perlu pulang.

Namun, pintu restoran lalu terbuka, memperlihatkan Doyoung yang keluar dari restoran. Johnny langsung kaku, seperti robot yang kehabisan daya. Sialnya, Taeyong langsung pergi setelah berbisik "aku tunggu ya, aku nggak mau pulang sendiri, nanti aku ijin ke yang lain". Taeyong meninggalkan Johnny berdua saja dengan Doyoung.

"John," panggil Doyoung, menatap lurus ke arah Johnny. Mata Doyoung masih sama, kecil, tapi berbinar-binar. Oh, betapa Johnny dulu suka melihatnya.

Tapi, sekarang ia sedang tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa, Young?" sahut Johnny, memasang senyum paling lembut yang bisa ia berikan. Setidaknya, jika ini memang pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum Johnny pergi ke Amerika, ingatan terakhir Doyoung akan dirinya adalah Johnny yang lembut.

"Kamu seriusan mau balik ke Amerika?" tanya Doyoung, semakin mendekati Johnny.

"Iya. Kenapa emangnya?" jawab Johnny.

"Harus?"

Jika Johnny bisa membatalkan tiket pesawatnya dengan full refund, jika saja Doyoung bukan milik siapa-siapa saat ini, ia saat ini akan memeluk pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya pergi sebentar.

Tapi, sayangnya, kesehatan ayahnya semakim buruk dari hari ke hari. Usahanya semakin lama semakin berantakan, kepala mereka sedang tidak bisa bekerja. Sebagai anaknya, Johnny yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab mengambil alih usaha ayahnya itu.

Jadi, Johnny mengangguk. Doyoung terlihat semakin sedih.

"Kamu seriusan bakal sering balik, kan, John?" tanya Doyoung, meraih pergelangan tangan Johnny. Otot Johnny langsung tegang, jantungnya berdetak kian cepat, di dalam perutnya seolah ada pesta kembang api. Bahkan hanya dengan begini saja, Johnny bisa bahagia. Walau sesaat.

Johnny menutupi kegugupannya dengan tertawa.

"Santai aja. Aku usahain sering balik," kata Johnny, masib tersenyum. Doyoung membalasnya dengan senyum, senyum kecewa dan sedih.

"Oh iya," Johnny berkata. "Aku mau pulang, kayaknya Taeyong udah ngijinin."

"Pulang?" tanya Doyoung.

"Yup. Tapi ada yang mau aku bilang dulu ke kamu. Kamu mau dengerin nggak?" kata Johnny.

"Mau ngomong apa emang?"

"Tutup mata dulu."

Doyoung menurut, menutup matanya.

Johnny tahu yang akan dilakukannya ini adalah hal gila. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia lakukan karena cinta. Cinta membutakan. Cinta membuat orang gila. Johnny contohnya.

Perlahan, Johnny mendekati wajah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia menutup mata, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Doyoung, walau hanya untuk 2 detik saja. Begitu Johnny menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Doyoung, terlihat jelas wajah terkejut Doyoung. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membayangkan ekspresi terkejut itu. Ia sudah tahu, akhirnya pasti akan seperti ini.

"John, ke—"

"Sstt," Johnny menyuruh Doyoung diam. "Aku cuman bakal ngomong semenit. OK?"

Doyoung kembali menurut.

"I've liked you for a long time, Doie," kata Johnny, menyebut Doyoung dengan sebutan yang biasa Jaehyun gunakan. "Tapi aku tau banget kalau aku nggak punya harapan. Aku sering mikir, 'Mungkin kalau aku seganteng Jaehyun, dia bakal suka sama aku.' Sering banget aku mikir kalau kita ketemu di setting yang beda, di tempat yang beda, mungkin aku bisa dapetin kamu. Makanua aku belajar habis-habisan biar aku bisa nyamain Jaehyun. Aku akhirnya kerja di tempat yang sama kayak Jaehyun karena usaha aku. Tapi aku tau, Doie, aku tau kalau usaha aku itu sia-sia. Mata kamu nggak pernah lepas dari dia.

"Tapi dari hati aku yang paling dalam, aku bener-bener seneng kalian bisa jadi satu. Aku yakin penilaian kamu nggak pernah salah. Kalau emang kamu pikir Jaehyun bakal jadi suami paling baik, then he is. Aku juga yakin dia bisa bikin kamu bahagia. Jaehyun is one of the best man I've ever known. You won't regret it. At all.

"Selamat, ya, Young. Maaf karena aku nggak akan bisa dateng ke pernikahan kalian," kata Johnny, menutupnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Matanya masih kuat menahan air mata yang hampir turun.

"John.." kata Doyoung terhenti, "kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari dulu?"

"Karena kamu udah ditakdirin buat Jaehyun, Doie, bukan buat aku," kata Johnny, mengacak-acak rambut Doyoung yang hitam.

"John—"

"See?" potong Johnny. "You're still the most beautiful person I've ever met, even when your hair is a mess."

Johnny bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Doyoung. Matanya yang membulat, otot wajahnya yang kaku, tatapan lurusnya, semuanya. Walaupun bukan ekspresi yang ingin Johnny lihat, tapi ia mengiyakan ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, Young. See you when I see you," kata Johnny. Ia langsung memasuki restoran itu, berjalan melewati ruangan dimana teman-temannya berada begitu saja. Ia tidak lagi melihat ke belakang. Ia tahu, Doyoung tidak akan mengejarnya sama sekali.

Begitu ia keluar dari restoran itu, ia langsung melangkah dengan cepat ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh. Dari kejauhan, Johnny bisa melihat Taeyong yang sedang bersandar ke mobilnya, bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Udah John?"

"Yong."

"Hm?"

"I kissed Doyoung just now."

Keduanya diam.

"Do you regret it?"

Johnny tersenyum. Sedih, sekaligus senang. "Nope."

"Paling kamu dimarahin Jaehyun."

"Gapapa. Toh bentar lagi aku balik."

"Kamu siap balik ke sana?" tanya Taeyong.

Johnny menatap lurus ke arah Taeyong. "Siap," jawabnya mantap. "Doyoung now is in the past."

Taeyong membalas tersenyum. "That's good to hear."

"Thank you, Yong."

"You're welcome. Yuk balik."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) have a nice day everyone!!


End file.
